


The Darkest Dream

by DeathandTeaTime



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathandTeaTime/pseuds/DeathandTeaTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, this one's a little maturer than some of my other ones. But I hope you all like it just the same. ^^;</p></blockquote>





	The Darkest Dream

Pitch returned to his lair triumphant, at last, he had destroyed the Sandman, there would be no more sweet dreams. In his euphoria, it took him a moment to realize he wasn’t alone.

Something was lurking in the shadows.

_Hello Pitch._

Pitch turned to see the Sandman.

...But, this Sandman was different, he was as black as the sand that had consumed him.

“How?”

_Can’t you guess? After all, weren’t you the one who boasted about ‘turning dreams into nightmares?’_

“You’re a nightmare?” Pitch smiled, “All the better for my purposes.”

Sandy smiled back, like a shark.

_**You** r purposes? I don’t think so, I’m calling the shots tonight…_

Pitch fell back as Sandy coiled his ‘dreamsand’ around him.

“What are you doing?! Stop! I am your master you **have** to obey me!”

_I am my own master… and I take what I want._

Pitch tried to wiggle free, but the sand had all but made him immobile.  
 _Don’t be frightened_ Sandy said as he lay on Pitch’s chest.

“Let me go you little cretin or I’ll—MHH!”

Sandy plunged their lips together in a dominating embrace, then he let a trickle of sand gently travel under Pitch’s clothing, slowly letting it rub against him. 

_Don’t worry **Beloved,** I’m going to take **very** good care of you._ He whispered as Pitch writhed against the caresses of the sand, _You’ll never have to be alone again._

“Oh please,” Pitch whimpered, “please stop.”

_Shh…_ Sandy soothed, the sand now rubbing in between Pitch’s thighs, _doesn’t it feel good? Just enjoy it…_

“No!” Pitch fought with new vigor, but it was useless.

_Stop struggling, I’ll make it all better._

Sandy bathed Pitch’s chest and stomach with slow kisses. _See? That’s better isn’t it?_

Pitch turned away, trying hard to stifle a moan…

This was going to be a **long** night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this one's a little maturer than some of my other ones. But I hope you all like it just the same. ^^;


End file.
